A multilayer capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is mounted on the boards of various types of electronic products including display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, and serves to charge or discharge electricity.
The multilayer capacitor is small, a capacitance thereof is guaranteed, and mounting thereof is easily performed. Due to the advantages described above, such a multilayer capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic devices.
In recent product trends, multilayer capacitors have been required to have improved performance, increased usage current, higher degrees of performance, reduced usage voltage to increase battery usage times, and to be slim. In order to satisfy such trends, high-density mounting of multilayer capacitors on boards has been required.
Thus, a multilayer capacitor having a structure in which a via electrode is formed in a body to increase a length of an internal electrode has been proposed. As described above, when a via electrode is applied to connect an internal electrode and an external electrode, capacitance of a capacitor is increased, according to a size of the via electrode. In addition, an operation of separately coating an external electrode to be connected to an internal electrode may be omitted.
However, in a case of a via electrode structure, a portion of a via electrode is exposed to an upper surface of a body, as it is. Thus, after a via fill operation of filling a via with a conductive material is performed, an electrode may be detached, and reliability may be lowered by moisture penetration. Thus, a solution to the problem described above is required.
Moreover, in a bottom electrode structure, due to a difference in contraction rates of the body and an external electrode formed on a mounting surface (a bottom) of the body, a camber phenomenon in which an upper portion of a product is upwardly convex may occur.